Necromancer
Necromancers are the branch of magic-users devoted to spells dealing with the dead and undead. The spells available to a Necromancer are primarilyoffensive in nature and are not granted by a deity. In fact, many of aNecromancer's spells are viewed as evil by the gods. However, the Necromancer's dark art can transcend the boundary between life and death, and harness the energies of those on both sides. Once any necromancer reaches greater power in his or her studies, he or she can choose to Descend, and become reborn as one of the mightiest undead entities known in the land of Duris. Necromancers do not care about charisma. The following epic skills are available to this class: chant mastery, summon familiar, advanced meditation, scribe mastery, silent spell, shield combat, infuse life, toughness, improved endurance, fix, smelt, infuse magical device, epic strength, epic power, epic agility, epic intelligence, epic dexterity, epic wisdom, epic constitution, epic charisma, epic luck and ship damage control --Equipment usage-- Necromancers have their own classification of item restriction. They have a small range of weapons that they can wield and a smaller range of armor to choose from. They can, however, use most magical items. --Allowed races-- Human, Drow Elf, Gnome, Orc, Githyanki, Goblin, Githzerai, Drider, Kobold --Innate abilities-- None. --Specializations-- * Diabolis * Necrolyte * Reaper --See also-- * Diabolis * Memorize * Necromancer * Necrolyte * Reaper --Innate abilities-- None --Skills-- 1st Level: 1h piercing, carve, climb, concentration, feign death, fishing, kick, meditate, mount, quick chant, retreat, salvage, scribe, sorcerous spell knowledge, swim 20th Level: age corpse --Spells-- 1st Circle: detect magic, minor creation, preserve, protection from undead, slashing darkness 2nd Circle: chill touch, protection from cold, protection from living, sleep, vampiric touch 3rd Circle: animate dead, dispel magic, embalm, sense follower 4th Circle: life leech, rejuvenate minor, strength, wither 5th Circle: coldshield, concealment, feeblemind, fireshield, heal undead, levitate, raise spectre, teleport 6th Circle: cone of cold, enervation, minor globe of invulnerability, rejuvenate major, vitalize undead 7th Circle: knock, protect undead, raise wraith, reveal true name 8th Circle: detect invisibility, dispel invisible, haste, improved invisibility, negative concussion blast 9th Circle: age, dimension door, energy drain, globe of darkness, raise vampire, undeath to death 10th Circle: blackmantle, cloak of fear, fly, mass embalm, raise lich, vampiric trance 11th Circle: corpseform, create dracolich, power word kill, summon ghasts 12th Circle: create greater dracolich Diabolis The Diabolis Necromancer has studied the path of blood magic, able to fuse together dead flesh and bones into powerful magical constructs called golems. They have learned how to Exhume|exhume corpses from the ground, if on a suitable surface. Due to their knowledge of the power of death, they are also able to destroy undead with a word or suck the remaining essence from a corpse. To further their own dark will, they eventually learn to instantly mummify a corpse for later use. --Innate abilities-- mummify (obtained at level 41) --Skills-- 31st Level: exhume --Spells-- 4th Circle: unmaking 8th Circle: destroy undead 9th Circle: create golem Necrolyte Necrolytes have dedicated themselves to controlling hordes of undead. Their pets remain loyal forever, and they are able to control slightly more undead than their non-specialized colleagues. On the map, Necrolytes are able to see corpses, and if they strike the killing blow, the corpse is sometimes raised as a loyal undead follower. Necrolytes also have studied how to fight with staves of all kinds. --Innate abilities-- unholy alliance (obtained at level 31) spawn (obtained at level 41) vision of the dead (obtained at level 31) --Skills-- 31st Level: 1h bludgeon, 2h bludgeon --Spells-- 9th Circle: taint Reaper The reaper necromancer revels in sending more and more living creatures to their death, and has specialized in dealing the damage personally. Their ability to fight with knives and daggers is unmatched in the world of spell casters, and they are able to summon a magical blade to attack their foes with. While in a vampiric trance, they can use the remort command to immediately return to the land of the living. They can also raise very powerful shadows that are able to decimate opponents with psionic powers. Reapers get an improved version of Energy Drain. Innate abilities-- remort (obtained at level 46) --Skills-- 30th Level: 1h piercing, 1h slashing --Spells-- 4th Circle: darkness 8th Circle: doom blade 9th Circle: raise shadow = Guide by Tirin * Keep tons of spare books. Mass ripping as a necromancer is a common event. * Learn as many zones as you can. A necromancer can solo a lot. * Vampires and lichs bite (heals them and lags target) and gazes (causes mobs to turn on their own group members) randomly. Bite will lag your pet and make it no cast or respond to orders for a few seconds. * Lichs/shadows get healed by nuking so its good to let them tank. Wraiths heal as well but are still weak tanks. * Create massive aliases: of=order followers, fist=order followers cast 'bigbys' etc. * Use power word blind, it blinds a mob for about 10 minutes. Also once its blind you can order your pets to feign death which will disengage them and hide them. Just order your pets to fart or some other social command to get the hide to break. * Embalm corpses you are going to raise into pets or after awhile the pet will turn on you or die. * You can stack protect undead on pets and on self. * You can heal undead self, amount healed goes up with level. * Cloak of fear will cause people to flee the room but it does not work on undead. The spell is also level dependant so if your level 50 and the enemy is level 56, you probably won't succeed. * Cloak of fear is a main raiding spell especially if a conjurer has thrown up prismatic walls. As enemies try to flee they hit the walls and can either be forced through them or just hurt by them. * When you're level 46 or higher you can raise 3 wraiths and a lich but raise them wraiths first. * If you die in a zone,your pets will die shortly after you. * The spell dark compact does nothing. * Energy drain will drain moves and hps from your target but globe blocks it. * Wraiths and lichs can stone skin themselves at level 36. Wraiths will be level 36 when you are level 50 and lichs are level 41 when you get them. * When you're low level, your wraiths will be one level above you until level 33. At level 45 you can have 3 wraiths, at 50 they wraiths are level 36. * Wraiths will automatically turn invisible when not engaged, lichs, vampires, shadows, golems and dracolichs won't. * Wraiths and lichs are sorcerers and as such they get all the spells of sorcerers. Lichs can cast detect invis and wraiths at level 36 can cast fly. * Most dragons will charm your pets and steal them from you. * Wraiths die very easily. Further Notes by Molach * Up to level 21 you can level fine just by using chill touch & life leach. Good damage spells & keep life topped up with the leach. After 21 you might want to use undeads to soak up damage while you nuke, keep them alive with heal undead. * If you use undeads, give the 1.undead (will be the 1st zombie/skeleton you make) a sword and a shield, to make him shield block and parry. * You can raise mobs 4 levels higher than yourself. If they con 'lucky punk' they are 4 or 5 levels higher, so possible you cant raise those yet. Low mobs are fine but they need be a minimal level, 10 or so. * Spectre is rogue/assassin, give him 2 daggers (use minor create) and he can open with a backstab which does decent damage. Also he seems to be unbashable. You could also go all.out spectre and stab mobs literally to death. Remember that the last mob to hit the backstab will be the tanking (so might not be 1.spectre) * Very early game get +hit and +damroll, just kill mobs in melee. At level 6 get +int and (when int is 100) maxint stuff along with the hitpoints stuff. Will make exping faster. Maxint can drop randomly. Agility is also good so you don't fail your highest circle spells. * You can get a wraith from level 30 mobs using 'animate dead' spell, so when you hit level 26 you can start getting them. Wraiths are sorcerors and will cast any sorceror spell up to their level if ordered. Useful sorc misc. spells can be agility or strength, levitate (haste, fly, and DI when you get high levelled ones). In fights they can use ray of enfeeblement which along with your 'wither' can really make mobs into weaklings. Unfortunately 'wither' is not working well, it will auto-fail on 6-10+ level mobs and does not seem to work well on mobs 2-3+ levels either. Nuke instead. * At level 31 you should use wraiths always. You should have no problem killing a level 30 mob for the first wraith with protect undead on self, and nuking with cone of colds/life leach. You'll be able to control 2 wraiths, 3 wraiths at level 34-35. * Set aliases for glance 1. - 3. wraith, cas 'protect undead' 1. - 3. wraith and cas 'heal undead' 1. - 3. wraith. Keep them stoned and they can take down level 50+ (non-casting) mobs. Do not let all engage, those who are not engaged will regain mana so they can keep using bigby's. If all fight, you will then be forced to revert to fireballs or lower spells in long fights. * If you are exploring, let wraiths cas 'minor creation' lantern, get and hold lantern. Or give them a perm lit item. Then you can scan/farsee into room where you send wraiths, to better evaluate what you are going against. Also be sure to have a wraith cast 'improved invisibility' on you, otherwise mobs without DI will attack you on sight and leave the invisible wraiths in peace. * At level 41 start using a vampire for tanking, and consider doing some zones. Vampire can rescue. Equip him, and stack stones. If you are going up against casting/area-ing monsters might be better with 2 vampires. Sometimes vampires will gaze and make mobs switch on to each other - giving a way to clear out tough multiple-mob room by letting them kill each other. * Many mobs on GC are aggro undead, and if they hit one of your undead with you in the room they will be aggro to you. Woodseer is aggro to evil align, so stay out of there.